


Un Seigneur des Ténèbres entreprenant

by SlythLou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlythLou/pseuds/SlythLou
Summary: Recueil d'OS ou mini-fic centrées autour du personnage de Voldemort. Différents prairings à prévoir.Je suis la roulette de l'Enfer de Dante Approchez, n'ayez pas peur. Voldemort n'est pas une méchante personne, quoique...
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy & Voldemort, Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy/Voldemort





	Un Seigneur des Ténèbres entreprenant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous !  
> Nous voici pour ce premier texte !  
>  **La Roulette du 04/11/2020** : Voldemort / Abraxas
> 
> Je suis également quelques défis du merveilleux serveur de l'Enfer de Dante ♥  
>  **Titre du 11/06/2020** : La douce terreur  
>  **Méchant du 18/10/2020 au 25/10/2020** : Lord Voldemort  
>  **Lieu du 14/09/2020** : Poudlard
> 
> Merci à ma bêta LoupSpell !

Voir la chevelure blonde de Lucius qui s’agenouillait devant lui faisait frissonner de plaisir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ca lui rappelait son père quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Ah Poudlard, cette école avait été un havre de paix pour lui. Du moins pendant un certain temps. Avant que Dumbledore ne vienne fouiner son vieux nez dans ses affaires et qu’il ne lui coupe tout espoir d’être un jour professeur. 

Voldemort avait pris place dans le manoir Malfoy, sans vraiment demander son avis au maître des lieux. Ses sujets lui appartenaient. Alors ce qui leur appartenait à eux, lui appartenait également. Il ne prenait que ce qui était à lui, voilà tout.  
Il se retrouva enfin seul dans le bureau de ce manoir et se perdit dans ses pensées, retrouvant au fond de lui, des choses qu’il avait cru avoir oublié. 

Abraxas Malfoy et lui faisaient parti de la même promotion. Et ce fut l’une des premières personnes qu’il avait commencé à contrôler. Lui et ses manies de Sang-Pur, à croire qu’il était au-dessus du lot. Lui, il l’avait bien vite remis à sa place. Il venait peut-être que d’un orphelinat, les autres pensaient peut-être qu’il n’était qu’un “sang de bourbe”, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il ne l’avait appris que plus tard, mais il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Et tous lui devaient le respect dorénavant.

Depuis trop longtemps, il s’était laissé marcher sur les pieds. Mais ça s’était arrêté aussi vite. Et après les enfants à l’orphelinat, Abraxas avait été un parfait moyen de s’exercer à la domination. Et c’est peut-être grâce à lui d’un côté qu’il était le Seigneur qu’il était aujourd’hui. Peut-être que s’il ne l’avait jamais croisé, Voldemort n’aurait pas été ce qu’il était aujourd’hui.

Mais force est de constater que la famille Malfoy représentait depuis le début une partie importante dans sa prise de pouvoir. Que ce soit grâce à l’argent qu’ils lui apportaient, ou grâce à leur façon de se soumettre si agréable.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
